A physical distribution system having a plurality of sorters has been studied. In such a physical distribution system, packages are sent from a plurality of infeeders having processing capacities equivalent to processing capacities of the sorters to each of the sorters. The physical distribution system puts packages from each of the infeeders to a certain sorter through branching or convergence.
In the related art, in the physical distribution system, stagnation of packages may occur at a junction or the like of a conveyance path.